To Have And To Hold
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: Aku meninggalkanmu, menyesal kemudian mencarimu. Aku mencarimu seperti orang gila. Aku ingin menepati janji yang ku buat. Karena itu aku kembali. Jadi ku mohon, biarkan aku memenuhinya. Lalu memilikimu...sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku akan menjagamu. #Special fic for Arisan Tante


**(Page 3 of 10)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Have And To Hold**

.

.

 **Original Chara: Tite Kubo**

 **Story: Ayra el Irista**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Abal, Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa Mature, Ide Pasaran (tapi saya coba untuk tidak menjajakannya), Sudah Saya Periksa Ulang tapi mungkin Tak Ada Perubahan (haha), dan seterus nya dan seterusnya...**

 **(Kemungkinan timbul tidak suka begitu membuka**

 **ya, jangan di paksa membacanya XD #Nyahaha)**

 ***Cover punya seseorang yang saya comot dari gogel XD (terima kasih untuk Anda yg uda gambar ini)***

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing: IchiRuki**

 **.**

 **Don't like** **, Click back**

 **(^_^)**

 **.**

 **Last…Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

Note: tanda (ooOoOoOoo) untuk pergantian POV

.

.

.

.

" _Jangan menangis. Kalau aku sudah punya banya uang nanti, aku akan membelinya dari mereka dan memberikannya untukmu."_

 _"Hik...hik...benarkah?"_

" _Tapi dengan satu syarat."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau...harus menjadi Rukia Kurosaki."_

.

.

.

" **R** ukia! Rukia! Rukiaaa!"

Seorang perempuan berambut toska berlari dari koridor berlawanan dengan tergesa. Menubrukku langsung dengan nafas tersengal yang akan masuk ke dalam lift hingga tubuhku melimbung ke depan sambil memekik.

"Nel, kau tahu badanku tidak bisa menopang tubuhmu yang kebesaran dada itu'kan? Jangan menabrakku seperti banteng lepas kendali!" sungutku pedas dan mendorongnya sedikit agar menjauh. Tapi ia tak peduli. Senyumnya terkembang dan berjingkrak riang hingga hak sepatunya berdenting berisik.

Kecurigaanku mengatakan, ia baru saja menang undian berlibur ke Hawai atau mendapat bonus sepatu _MTO For Smith_ di situs belanja onlinenya.

"Aku mendapatkannya!"

Nah, benarkan dugaanku.

"Presdir , yang selama ini tak bisa terendus publik—" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara. Bermain sebuah opera sabun. "yang keberadannya terselubung bagaikan _Dark Countess_ , akhirnya bersedia melakukan wawancara denganku."

"Oh, wow." kataku datar dan dia langsung berbalik. Menatapku dengan cemberut lalu berkacak pinggang.

"'Oh, wow'?" tirunya mengejek dan aku menghela nafas. Membenarkan _ID card_ nya yang tersampir ke belakang leher dan menariknya ke depan. Beberapa helai rambut Nel yang terkuncir kuda ikut berjuntai ke sisi bahunya. "Kau tahu berapa lamu aku memburunya?"

Aku bergumam. "Satu minggu?" tebakku ngaco.

"Dua tahun." Ia merentangkan dua jarinya yang terpoles cat kuku warna hijau muda dengan menggebu. "Dan besok aku akan menguak semua hal tentang dirinya untuk mengobati dahaga para wanita Jepang yang kehausan informasi." Ia mulai lagi, aku tahu dan aku berputar untuk memencet tombol di lift. "Tidakkah adrenalinmu terpacu, Rukia? Kita akan mewawancarai seseorang yang sangat terkenal, melebihi Don Kanonji."

"Hey, Don Kanonji itu masih yang paling terkenal melebihi buruanmu. Karena buktinya aku tidak tahu-menahu soal dia." ralatkku tak terima. Bagiku, pelawak dengan dandanan _mentereng_ itu tetap nomor satu di Karakura. Acara _talk show_ nya memiliki rating paling tinggi, antrean fans paling banyak ketika _out event_ , dan yang jelas, tetap yang paling ku sukai.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak tahu menahu tentang lelaki ini?"

Nel ikut masuk ketika pintu lift terbuka. Kembali mengoceh panjang lebar saat aku acuh mengatakan 'tidak tahu' dan mengisi beberapa menit kesunyian selama kami turun ke lantai bawah dengan teriakan 'tidak mungkin', 'itu sebuah bencana' dan 'kau gadis menyedihkan'. Lalu ia menjelaskan tentang presdir yang baru pulang dari Amerika, kesulitannya untuk menjepret satu saja fotonya karena selalu di halangi asisten penjaganya, dan pertemuan singkat pertama mereka kemarin.

"Ini akan menjadi wawancara termenarik sepanjang hidupku. Menjadi pencari berita selebriti itu lebih menantang dari pada mencari berita di jalanan, Rukia."

Aku mendengus. Keluar dari lift. "Itu menurutmu."

Ia mendesah. Mengimbangi jalanku yang melewati meja resepsionis dan berbelok ke ruang cetak. "Ku pikir karena kau baru pindah ke divisi ini jadi jiwamu belum bangkit."

Senyumku terulas kecut. Merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ dan menyerahkannya pada Hanatarou, salah satu pekerja di bagian cetak. "Bisa cetak yang ada dalam _folder_ 'Baru', Hanatarou?" pintaku menunjuk ke layar komputer setelah ia mengoneksi _flashdisk_ dan mengangguk. "Kenpachi-san memintaku untuk membawanya segera. Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya sekarang juga?"

"Tentu saja, tak masalah." Hanatarou tersenyum di depan layar dan menggerakan _mouse_ ke sana kemari. Menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' berkali-kali sebelum mesin pencetak mulai berjalan dan ia pergi untuk mengambil sebuah map.

Fokusku kembali pada Nel yang tengah meneliti kukunya. Bersandar pada meja dan aku berpikir, ia sepertinya tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku hari ini. Biasanya Nel akan pergi begitu selesai bicara, tapi kali ini tidak. Apa dia punya urusan yang lain denganku?

"Baik, seperti apa orangnya?" tanyaku setelah mendesah satu kali dan Nel langsung menoleh. Matanya berbinar cerah. Telunjuknya teracung satu.

"Tampan." Jari tengah ikut andil. "Tampan." Lalu jari manisnya muncul terakhir. " Dan tampan."

Sempurna, ku beri dia tatapan malas dan menobatkan keputusanku pindah ke divisi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku terbiasa mencari sebuah berita kecelakaan lalu lintas, pembunuhan dan perampokan atau kasus kriminal lainnya. Berlari sampai mandi keringat, melihat mayat-mayat berlumuran darah dan menghabiskan hari dengan sengalan. Pihak yang biasa ku wawancarai adalah polisi, detektif atau para pejabat negara. Sementara di sini, semua serperti terjungkir balik. Menjadi wartawan selebriti membuat otot-otot di tubuhku kendur. Menggali sebuah gosip yang tidak tentu faktanya, mengamati kehidupan mereka seperti lalat yang menempel dan terkadang menulis fitnah murahan untuk membuat sebuah berita yang panas demi popularitas. Membuat orang berpikir bahwa dunia jurnalistik itu murahan dan tak berguna. Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk membuat berita mengenai kasus korupsi dan nyaris di pecat karena berhasil menjebloskan pejabat itu ke penjara. Jurnalistik itu tentang urusan hidup dan mati.

"Dia adalah tipe lelaki yang akan ku bawa ke tempat tidur untuk di jadikan santapan." ujar Nel cekikikan dan Hanatarou hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Ku pikir ia sedikit tersipu, juga.

"Lelaki sepertinya suka menyantap, bukan di santap." tegurku. Nel terkejut dan mata besarnya membelalak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia menyipitkan mata dengan seringai nakal. "Hey, ku pikir kau punya pengalaman yang tidak terceritakan di sini."

"Tidak perlu pengalaman untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu. Itu adalah habitatnya."

"Oh, iya aku lupa memberitahumu." Tiba-tiba Nel berseru seraya menyatukan kedua tangan. Gelang di pergelangan kirinya bergemerincing. "Ku pikir kalian dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama."

"Hah?"

"Karena dia mengenalmu, 'dengan sangat baik', itu yang dia katakan kemarin ketika aku menemuinya."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Nel menggumam. Meletakkan telunjuk putihnya di bawah bibir dengan mata menatap ke langit ruangan. "Dia tidak mau mengadakan wawancara ini jika aku tak mengajakmu."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. mulai mengingat satu per satu teman atau teman dekat yang bisa ku jadikan sangkaan. Tapi kecurigaanku cuma satu.

"Kaien?"

.

.

" **B** agaimana bisa kau tidak tahu nama aslinya?" keluhku seraya menarik persneling dari 'D' ke 'P' lalu mematikan mesin. Nel mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya memegang kuas lipgloss merah muda yang mengkilap. "Kau bilang memburunya selama ini."

"Namanya Getsuga" kelitnya dan aku mengesah.

"Nama aslinya, Nel." ulangku. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saat bertemu dengannya kemarin?"

"Kami hanya bertemu lima menit. Lagipula siapa yang akan ingat dengan nama begitu kau melihat wajah tampan dan mendengar suara seksinya?"

Aku menyatukan kedua alisku, masih sedikit kesal karena Nel tak punya informasi apa-apa pada seseorang yang bilang mengenalku kecuali 'tampan, tampan dan tampan'. Siapa yang butuh pendapat gila begitu? "Apa dia mendesah di telingamu hingga kau tak sadarkan diri?"

"Oh, andai dia sungguh melakukan itu!" pekik Nel berharap dan aku lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. Keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa perlengkapan di ransel kecilku. _Recorder_ , ponsel, tiga pena dan sebuah _note book_ kecil.

Nel keluar dari mobil dan menarik-narik rok pensil hitam di atas lututnya yang sedikit berkerut. Mengganti kemeja dengan blouse merah maroon yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan memakai T-Bar stiletto berwarna hitam yang mengkilap. Ia mirip wanita yang akan keluar berkencan dari pada mewawancarai orang.

"Apa bedakku sudah terpoles rata? Eyeliner? Lipglossku?" Ia bertanya seperti kereta api berjalan. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah cantik tanpa perlu riasan dan aku mengangguk malas.

"Kau akan mewawancarainya bukan menawarkan dirimu untuk di tiduri."

"Aku tahu." ucap Nel mengibas rambut. Kali ini ia membiarkannya tergerai melewati bahu. "Dan aku tidak keberatan jika dia memintanya."

 _Oh, Tuhan. Tolong bereskan kepala gadis ini,_ gumamku dalam hati dan berjalan di pelataran parkir.

Area parkirnya bertingkat dua, berada di bawah gedung dengan lampu-lampu menyala di dinding karena sedikit gelap. Gedungnya bertingkat dan menjulang tinggi seperti hotel bintang lima dengan dinding kaca warna biru samudera. Pintu bergeser otomatis ketika kami mendekat dan Nel berjalan mendahului seolah dia sudah bekerja di sini selama bertahun-tahun hingga tahu seluk-beluk kantor.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi. Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

Ruangan terasa dingin dan beraroma lavender. Lantai dasarnya sangat lebar dan ada dua bagian resepsionis di dua pintu masuk, depan dan belakang. Beberapa tanaman palm hidup yang di tanam dalam pot mengisi sudut ruangan, lukisan abstrak dan jam dinding berbentuk roda kemudi kapal menggantung di dinding tengahnya. _Spot_ strategis dimana para tamu akan di suguhkan pemandangan berseni ketika masuk dari pintu depan.

"Yah…beberapa ada yang tidak ku setujui. Seperti menanyakan bagaimana kriteria wanita idamannya, makanan kesukaannya dan nomor teleponnya." Aku mengekor Nel ke meja resepsionis dan menunggu ketika ia berbicara dengan seorang wanita bersanggul rapi di sana.

"Silakan ke lantai dua puluh. Nona Hinamori sudah menunggu."

"Terima kasih."

Gadis resepsionis itu nampak masih muda, manis dan juga tinggi. Rambut berwarna _orange_ nya membungkus wajah cantik dan tubuhnya ideal. Dia bisa keluar dari perusahaan ini untuk menjadi seorang model papan atas. Meninggalkan rutinitas menarik bibir untuk tersenyum selama sembilan jam yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan kerutan dini di sekitar mulutnya dan hidup lebih layak. Oh, aku mulai mengkritik lagi.

"Semua menanyakan seperti apa wanita idamannya karena itu yang paling penting. Dan soal makanan kesukaan juga nomor telepon, itu untukku."

Mataku berkedip-kedip. Berdiri di belakang Nel dan mendapat lirikan dari para lelaki yang juga tengah menunggu lift turun. Kami kontras sekali. Kemeja hijau lumut lengan panjang dan jeans hitam serta _sneakers_. Menggendong ransel dengan tubuh mungil dan mungkin saja mereka berpikir aku seorang siswi SMA yang sedang tersesat. Aku sering tertangkap petugas konseling yang tengah berpatroli di jalan dan di tanya 'Apa kau bolos sekolah? Sebutkan nama sekolahmu'. Eakh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat emosiku memuncak kembali. Umurku dua puluh delapan tahun dan terlalu tua untuk menjadi pelajar.

Buru-buru ku pasang ID yang tergenggam dan balas menatap tak suka pada seorang lelaki di depanku. Melihat wajahku galak, ia menunduk dan tergesa masuk ketika lift sampai.

Angka di lift yang berwarna merah perlahan berganti dan satu per satu pergi hingga menyisakan aku dan Nel. Oh, ternyata tidak ada yang sedang berurusan dengan pemimpin mereka saat ini.

"Lalu, seperti apa pemilik Getsuga. Corp ini? Dan jangan bilang soal ketampanan," potongku dan Nel menutup kembali mulutnya yang sudah terbuka dengan cemberut.

"Ia tinggi, tubuhnya tegap dan cocok memakai jas bermerk _Armani_."

"Nel!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." desahnya dan langsung keluar begitu kami tiba di lantai teratas.

Jujur saja, aku sangat pe-na-sa-ran dengan sosok presdir satu ini karena dia bilang sangat mengenalku. Bukannya aku malu untuk bertemu teman lama, hanya saja caranya bermain misteri dengan meninggalkan sedikit _clue_ ini, itu kejahilan yang hanya di ketahui oleh segelintir orang. Kelemahanku adalah rasa penasaran. Dan hanya tiga tersangka yang tahu akan hal itu, Renji yang sekarang tengah menjaga kantor polisi di Seiretei, Grimmjow yang menjadi selebriti, lalu Kaien yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Apa Kaien sekarang sudah sukses dan menjadi seorang presdir?

"Yang jelas dia punya rambut yang tak biasa. Oh, Nona Hinamori, apa kabar?" sapa Nel langsung membungkuk dan memutus pendeskripsian. Gadis bercepol seukuran denganku di depan pintu ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum padaku.

"Baik, terima kasih. Silakan, presdir sudah menunggu."

Ia memimpin di depan, membuka pintu dan aku menarik baju Nel.

"Kau belum selesai memberitahuku." bisikku menahannya masuk dan Nel nampak tak sabaran.

"Ya, ampun, Rukia. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri begitu masuk nanti." ketusnya menyingkirkan tanganku dari lengannya dan melenggang masuk.

Ku pikir dia benar. Untuk apa bersusah payah menanyainya. Tinggal masuk dan—lihat.

Ada pria berambut hitam seperti durian yang tengah berdiri di depan meja. Memberi penampakan sebuah punggung berbalut jas abu-abu dan celana serupa, model presdir zaman sekarang. Berbalik ketika namanya di panggil dan aku tak mungkin salah lagi. Ku dengar Hinamori-san memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaien-san' tadi dan wajah itu, mata beriris toska yang melebar saat melihatku, senyum terkejutnya yang tak asing... dia sungguhan Kaien.

"Kaien?"

"Rukia?"

Kami berkata berbarengan. Saling menatap tak percaya lalu sama-sama tertawa. Nel menatapku bingung, begitupun Hinamori-san yang berkedip-kedip.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." sambut Kaien langsung mendekatiku dan kami seperti memainkan adegan pertemuan dua sejoli yang terpisah begitu lama.

"Kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba." dengusku menonjok bahunya pelan dan dia terkekeh. "Kau tak pernah meneleponku untuk memberi kabar."

Kaien menggumam maaf. Ia masih tetap sama. Cengiran dan senyum ramahnya. Cara ia berkata yang selalu melibatkan tangan untuk bergerak di udara seperti peserta lomba debat juga candaannya yang renyah.

"Kau seorang jurnalis?" tanyanya ketika melihat _ID card_ ku dan aku mengangguk mantap. Memamerkan ID seolah itu adalah buket bunga pemenang kontes Miss Karakura lalu ia menyelamatiku. Kaien tahu apa cita-citaku sejak dulu.

"Aku kemari untuk mewawancaraimu." ujarku ceria dan ia mengernyit bingung.

"Aku?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Ya, kau." yakinku dan ketika suaraku akan lanjut bercuap, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan Nel berteriak.

"Presdir!"

Kepalaku merotasi cepat. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka mengarahkan bola mata pada mahluk di tengah pintu. Mengubah kepala menjadi tegak berangsur karena keterkejutan yang menghempas seperti badai El Nino. Melebarkan pupil sebesar yang ia bisa dan tak tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Anggap aku sedang dalam kondisi _fly_ karena kebanyakan konsumsi obat. Aku berhalusinasi kuat.

"Aku datang sesuai janji yang telah kita sepakati." Nel tersenyum sangat manis melebihi gula pasir. Rambut panjangnya berkibas saat menolehku yang mematung. "Dan aku membawanya."

 _Oh, tidak mungkin!_

Pria yang di panggil presdir itu mendengus, lepas dari keterkejutan. Menyeringai senang setelah sekian detik bermain adu tatap denganku, terlebih mendapati rohku yang mulai terbang dari sarangnya. Tangannya yang berada di gagang pintu membuka lempengan kayu itu lebih lebar.

"Ah—" Tubuhnya berdiri lurus hingga semakin menjulang tinggi. Kepala meneleng sedikit dengan dagu terangkat ke depan, angkuh. Mata hazelnya memandang remeh seperti biasa. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja berkata seolah sudah mengenalnya sangat lama? "Maaf, aku terlambat." sesalnya pada semua orang, tapi aku tahu dia menujukan itu padaku. Sinar jahil berkelabat di pelupuk matanya yang tajam. _Damn it!_

Dari sekian juta orang di Karakura, kenapa harus mahluk itu yang menjadi presdirnya?

"Tidak, kami juga baru sampai." kilah Nel berbasa-basi lalu berdiri di sampingku. Menyenggol lenganku yang membeku dan seolah berkata 'Kubilang juga apa. Dia tampan, bukan?' dari tatapan sombongnya dan aku meringis kecil. Aku mematung bukan karena soal ketampanan, tapi…

"Kaien, kau mencariku?" Pria berambut _orange_ itu maju ke tengah ruangan, melewatiku dan menebar harum _musk_ yang menyesakkan. Nel terpikat, aku tahu itu. Matanya sudah meleleh seperti es krim kena matahari musim panas. "Ini laporan yang ku minta kemarin?"

"Ya, sudah ku periksa dan butuh di tanda tangani. Tuan Kisuke akan menemui Presdir untuk membahas mengenai proyek di Shangai sebelum dia berangkat ke Bangkok, besok di Hotel Sangri-La"

Terdengar gumaman ketika sepasang _topaz_ membaca lembar demi lembar dokumen di tangannya. Lalu ia mengangguk mantap dan mengambil pena di atas meja. Sebuah pena emas yang nampaknya berharga lebih dari uang makanku selama tiga bulan.

"Tolong urus sisanya."

"Baik." Kaien menerima kembali dokumen yang sudah di tanda tangani dan berbalik padaku. Berbisik di dekat telingaku hingga aku sedikit mengerutkan bahu karena geli. "Aku akan menunggumu di parkir setelah selesai." katanya, tersenyum menyemangati lalu ia pun berlalu di iringi lambaian tanganku. Begitu Kaien keluar aku menarik nafas. Berbalik dan mendapati dua buah kristal berpendar api menyerangku. _Hee, apa salahku hingga ia berani menatap seperti itu?_

"Anda terlihat sibuk, Presdir."

Aku ingin mencium Nel karena telah melarikan mata menyeramkan itu dariku. Basa- basinya sangat di perlukan, kadang-kadang, di situasi-situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak juga." jawabnya, memberikan senyum sejuta _dollar_ yang ku kira bisa membuat tulang Nel melepuh. _Mood_ -nya berubah sangat cepat. "Hinamori, tolong bawakan minuman untuk Nona…"

"Nel."

"Ah, Nona Nel, ada yang ingin kau pesan?"

Mulutku mengerut ke dalam. Membuang tatapan ke aquarium besar di sisi kiri yang berisi ikan hias berwarna-warni. Berenang kesana-kemari, persis pikiranku. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak berhadapan dengan lelaki yang paling tidak ku sangka akan di temui.

 _Kaien katamu?_ dengusku sinis. _Bagaimana kau bisa lupa pada satu orang ini, Rukia?_ _Mahluk yang mengetahuimu paling baik, luar maupun dalam._ Aku memejamkan mata ketika Nel menyuarakan pesanannya.

"Aku suka vanilla latte." Dia tanpa ragu menjawab lalu ku dengar suara yang mendikte pesanan pada Hinamori-san.

"Vanilla latte, kopi hitam untukku lalu chocolate milk shake untuknya."

Aku tersentak. Melihat Nel menatapku penasaran dan kegugupan melandaku. Hinamori-san bergegas pergi, meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam keadaan aku menjadi sorotan utama. Terutama wajah penuh ketertarikan itu.

Mata Nel berbicara.

" _Bagaimana dia tahu minuman kesukaanmu?"_

" _Mana kutahu."_ dustaku, menjawab lewat tatapan mata dan selama beberapa detik ke depan, kami berdiskusi lewat bahasa yang orang lain tak akan mengerti.

" _Jangan berbohong, Rukia Kuchiki. Kau mau ku kuliti, hah?"_

" _Itu…mungkin cuma kebetulan."_

" _Kebetulan kau tertangkap basah sedang berbohong padaku?"_

"…"

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Aku…tak tahu…"_

" _Dia temanmu dan kau bilang tak tahu?"_

"…"

Aku bungkam. Melirik seringai puas yang berdiri di atas penderitaanku dan mengutuk lelaki itu untuk botak. Nel lantas melipat bibirnya ke dalam, mendapat sebuah ide yang ku perkirakan berbahaya. Dan sebelum sempat aku menutup mulutnya, dia sudah keburu bertanya. "Presdir sepertinya sangat mengenal Rukia dengan baik, ya."

Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kami teman dekat." Ia menjawab enteng dan aku menyipitkan mata. "Teman-yang-sangat-dekat." ejanya berhasil melempar tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu Nel padaku dan aku ingin bersembunyi di balik sofa atau menghilang saja. "Bukan begitu?"

Aku terdiam. Nel mengangguk-angguk, menampilkan seringai yang bisa membuat bulu kudukku mati suri. "Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan secara resmi." Tiba-tiba Presdir membelokkan pembicaraan dan ku dapati diriku menelan ludah gugup sendirian. Ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya, aku sudah berdiri di ujung tebing terjal dan siap untuk terjun ke bawah. "Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _Verdammit!_

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Nel. Dan—oh, ya ampun apa yang ku lakukan. Silakan duduk." ujarnya keluar dari singasana perusahaan dan beralih ke sofa kulit hitam yang mengkilat. Tanpa menunggu tamunya untuk duduk lebih dulu, Ichigo sudah mendaratkan pantatnya santai. Menyilangkan kaki dan mendapati posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Rukia." sapanya. Akhirnya permbicaraan ini di mulai juga dan Nel akan sungguhan mengulitiku jika tidak bicara padanya nanti. " _You look good."_

 _Whaaaaaaat?_ Aku mengernyit. Apa Ichigo baru saja bicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris? Ichigo yang selalu mendapat nilai merah di pelajaran itu ketika sekolah dulu? Nampaknya bumi sudah menurunkan berkat padanya.

"Ya, aku hidup nyaman." Aku bergumam dengan memaksakan senyum senormal mungkin. Beranjak untuk duduk di samping Nel ketika Ichigo kembali berkata:

"Kau tak berubah."

"Semua orang berubah, Tuan Kurosaki." kilahku cepat dan Ichigo nampak terhibur ketika aku memanggilnya 'Kurosaki'. Telunjuknya lantas mengarah padaku, sesuatu di tubuhku.

"Maksudku dadamu, tetap kecil seperti dulu."

Dan aku terkesiap. Berhenti bergerak dengan pantat yang masih mengambang di udara, sedikit lagi sebenarnya akan sampai tapi tertunda karena perkataan Ichigo barusan. Nel mendengus, sangat tertarik pada permainan yang Ichigo lakukan. Bersiul rendah lalu menyilangkan kakinya, berubah menjadi penonton setia.

"Kau tidak merawatnya dengan baik."

Aku menggeram. Mengeratkan gigiku dengan panas melanda wajah dan menghempas diri penuh kekesalan. "Aku punya seseorang yang merawatnya setiap hari, terima kasih. Jadi jangan khawatir." balasku terdengar sewajar dan semeyakinkan mungkin hingga Nel membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Dia tak akan menyangka aku bisa bicara sevulgar itu namun dia nampak sangat menyukainya. Sialan Nel!

"Oh, ya? Ku rasa aku jauh lebih mahir darinya. Dia tidak membuat perubahan padamu."

Sempurna Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia benar-benar telah membuka kartu as yang lama ku sembunyikan dan anggap Nel bodoh jika tidak menyadarinya sekarang. Kakinya yang tersilang turun, penuh raut tanya ia menoleh. Mendapatiku yang tengah mengepal tangan dengan tatapan setajam pisau pengiris daging di dapur.

Ia lantas berdehem. "Maaf, Tuan Kurosaki. Ku pikir kita bisa memulai wawancaranya jika tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak."

Dan aku sedikit menghembus nafas lega. Merileks tanpa harus berkonsentrasi pada percakapan Nel dan Ichigo yang sudah di mulai. Menyibukkan diri dalam rasa menyesal yang amat dalam karena telah datang ke sini. Memblokir masa lalu yang akan muncul. Melirik kemana pun sampai mataku kemungkinan besar bisa juling supaya tak tergugah untuk menggali ingatan yang menyakitkan.

"Ku dengar kehidupan Anda liar di malam hari." Nel menggerak-gerakan pulpen di jarinya dengan tak sabar. Mengembalikan jiwaku untuk duduk kembali di ruangan mewah itu dan mencuri lirik ke Ichigo.

"Tergantung definisi liar yang kau maksudkan, Nona Nel."

"Gosipnya Anda meniduri banyak wanita. Apa itu benar?"

Ichigo mendengus. "Gosip yang menarik." Ia berhenti menjawab saat Hinamori-san datang membawa minuman. Menyedekapkan diri dan aku mendapati diriku sudah mendengarkan wawancara dengan konsentrasi penuh. Mau menyangkal seperti apapun, aku sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Apa dia masih tetap seperti yang dulu? _Mana mungkin,_ teriakku. Apa yang tidak berubah di dunia ini?

"Jadi kau menyanggahnya atau tidak?" Nel melanjutkan setelah Hinamori-san keluar dan Ichigo memandangku. Kami sama-sama bertatapan.

"Menurutmu apa aku seperti itu?"

Aku terkejut. Mengerjap dan tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam alur permainannya yang licik. "Ke…kenapa bertanya padaku?"

 _Tamatlah, Rukia. Kenapa suaramu bisa bergetar seperti itu?_

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencari pendapat seseorang yang ahli dalam masalah ini?"

Nel terkikik. Ia tak akan ragu untuk menumbalkan temannya demi sebuah hiburan yang mengasyikan baginya, aku tahu dia.

"Tentu, tentu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rukia?"

Nel brengsek. Aku melotot padanya dan dia cuma mengedikkan bahu. Bersandar pada bantalan sofa dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa seperti boneka tali yang sedang di mainkan, di tonton dan di tunggu untuk menampilkan aksi selanjutnya. Nafasku terhela.

"Ya."

Ichigo membuat gestur kaget yang di buat-buat. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh pria dengan kuasa penuh dan memiliki semuanya selain mencari kesenangan di malam hari?"

"Dan kesenangan yang kau maksud di sini adalah meniduri wanita? Tidakkah pemikiran itu terlalu sempit?"

Nel terdengar mendecak ketika Ichigo menyudutkanku dengan pendapatku sendiri. Mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah berpikir penuh lalu bersuara. "Itu benar. Pemikiranmu terlalu sempit, Rukia. Kesenangan bukan hanya meniduri wanita saja. Presdir bisa pergi ke bar atau bermain game."

Mulutku menganga. Membasuh wajahku dengan kedua tangan lalu sedikit berteriak karena menahan kekesalan atas prilaku semena-mena mereka berdua, aku berkata, "Bisakah wawancara ini di lanjutkan?"

"Oh, benar. Baik, pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Ichigo menahan kikikan yang hampir keluar. Berdehem ketika Nel membacakan kembali pertanyaan soal kesuksesannya dalam berbisnis dan Ichigo menceritakan latar belakang pendidikannya. Sekolah SMU Karakura kami dulu, pindah ke Amerika untuk mengambil kuliahnya di sana, menjadi seorang _cleaning service_ , beranjak ke marketing, kepala divisi, lalu manajer dan seterusnya dan seterusnya…hingga ia berhasil membangun perusahaan miliknya sendiri di usia muda. Ichigo telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ku pikir ia mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya dan langsung duduk di posisi yang empuk. Tapi ternyata ia memilih untuk membuang kehidupan nyaman dan terjun ke kelas paling bawah.

"Semua kesuksesan berawal dari hal kecil, Nona Nel." katanya dan aku memperhatikan.

Wajah tirus yang sudah berjenggot tipis, tercukur rapi namun sedikit menyisakan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagunya. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi, yang jika tak mengenalnya sebelumnya, mungkin aku akan mengira ia keturunan orang asing. Poninya memanjang dengan rambut bagian belakang melewati kerah baju. Tetap menyala seperti senja. Tapi nampak halus selembut sutera. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, menenggelamkan jemari di rambutnya yang lama tak tersentuh. Menariknya ketika ada sensasi lain yang sedang bekerja, mencium wanginya… _wait_ , apa aku baru saja mengigau tentang Ichigo?

Kepalaku menggeleng kecil.

"Terima kasih, Presdir Kurosaki. Aku benar-benar berharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya pihak kami mewawancarai Anda." Nel bangkit dan tanpa ku sadari, wawancara sudah selesai tanpa ada catatan di _note book_ ku. Dia berjalan menuju pintu di iringi Ichigo yang tengah mengangguk ketika aku memasukkan peralatan ke ransel.

"Tentu, aku suka di wawancarai olehmu, Nona Nel. Kau bisa mengatur jadwal selanjutnya dengan sekretarisku."

Mata Nel bercahaya seperti pijaran meteor. "Bisakah?"

"Kenapa tidak."

Dan selanjutnya Nel sudah menghilang dari ruangan seperti asap dan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Ichigo dan aku memberanikan diri menghadapnya. Ia tengah melekatkan sklera kemuningnya yang hangat ke violaku terang-terangan.

"Terima kasih atas wawancaranya, Tuan Kurosaki."

Dengusannya meledek. "Oh, ayolah. Basa-basimu tidak lucu, Rukia." ujarnya sarkastik dan aku menahan diri untuk tak terpancing lagi. "Ini tak seperti dirimu, bersikap sopan padaku."

Aku menelan ludah dan mundur teratur. Ichigo bukan lawan yang bisa ku menangkan, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dia itu cerdik, pandai memutar balikkan posisi seperti bidak catur, dan yang paling berbahaya, tak bisa di tebak.

"Lupa bagaimana cara menyalamiku jika bertemu?" Ia maju perlahan, memukulku langkahku ke belakang dengan gemetar.

"Tuan Kurosaki, ku rasa aku harus menemui, Nel." kelitku meloloskan diri dengan menyelinap ke sampingnya namun gagal. Ichigo menarik tanganku dan menghimpitku di dinding hingga aku terkesiap. Mendekatkan wajahnya sampai aku panik. "Tu…tunggu dulu…"

"Hng?"

Ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap melahap bibirku. Tak bereaksi dengan tanganku yang mendorong kuat dan justru semakin dekat.

"Tunggu…seben…tunggu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo berhenti. Dia menyeringai ketika wajahku terpejam ketakutan. Membenturkan kepalanya pelan di dahiku dan menarik diri. Menghangatkan hatiku yang tergugah oleh tindakan lama. Sebuah ekspresi tanda sayang yang ku sukai, dahi Ichigo yang teradu di dahiku. Memori manis yang ternyata masih di ingatnya.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Ichigo', Rukia. Itu membuat telingaku sakit." ungkapnya meringis dan aku masih menatap kaku. Di buat terjepit antara masa lalu dan masa kini. "Jadi—" Ia menarik nafas. "kapan kita makan malam?"

oOOoOoOOo

 **S** etelah berhasil mengerjainya sedikit, yang ku lihat kemudian adalah Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya yang tertutupi poni dan berkata , "Maaf?"

Lucu sekali.

Tidak tahukah dia kalau sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya, menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di bawah tubuhku dan mengobati rindu yang berkarat ini? Oh, tidak dia tidak tahu. Kebenciannya bisa terlihat jelas sejak tadi. Dan meski rona merah juga ikut bertandang, itu tak menjamin ia sudah memaafkanku.

Ku langkahkan kaki untuk mengambil jarak menjauh, memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Menahan diri agar tidak kembali mendekat dan mendongakan kepalanya lalu melumat bibirnya yang lembab sampai dia kehabisan nafas. _Gosh,_ selama delapan tahun ini tak ada wanita lain yang ku bayangkan selain dia.

Rukia membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup. Aku tahu dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. Tapi itu memang rencanaku. Ketika melihat nama dan fotonya di daftar wartawan Karakura Times yang akan mewawancaraiku, satu-satunya tujuan seringai senangku saat itu adalah mendapatkannya lecutan-lecutan kecil memori masa lalu agar bisa merubah perasannya dan mau menerimaku lagi. Kali ini, aku akan mendekapnya dan tak akan terlepas.

"Ku pikir kita tidak sedekat itu untuk membicarakan soal makan malam." ujarnya tegas, sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya atau berusaha sekeras mungkin terlihat begitu.

Rukia nampak…cantik ketika berwajah dingin. Rambut hitamnya sudah terpotong sampai bawah telinga. Memamerkan leher putihnya yang kecil juga terlihat lezat. Masih tampak sederhana, dirinya yang terbalut kemeja juga jeans. Membuatku berpikir dia tidak mengalami apa itu yang di sebut penuaan dan rasanya aku ingin mengecek. Apakah benar ada perkembangan pada dadanya dan oh—siapa laki-laki yang berani menyentuhnya? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?

"Rukia." panggilku mengambil satu langkah dan dia menempelkan diri di dinding seperti cicak terjepit, waspada. Aku tesenyum miring. "Wajahmu menunjukkan ketakutan seolah aku ini seorang pria pembunuh wanita."

"Kau penjahat asusila."

"Apa?" aku mengernyit ketika ia mengataiku. "Apa mendorongmu ke tembok itu termasuk perbuatan asusila? Ku pikir itu normal jika aku merasa ingin menciummu karena kau terlihat sangat manis." akuku blak-blakan dan Rukia tersedak nafas sendiri ketika akan bicara, _saking_ terkejutnya. "Katakan saja itu insting."

"Insting?" Dia berwajah tak percaya bercampur marah.

"Ya, insting laki-laki." tukasku mengedikan bahu. Membiarkan telepon di atas meja berdering beberapa kali dan lebih memilih untuk perang 'adu tak berkedip' dengannya. Lalu aku memenangkannya ketika Rukia membuang muka.

"Ku pikir kau mengatakan sangat sibuk."

Aku mengangguk. Merasa sedikit pegal dan berpikir kenapa kami tidak duduk saja untuk berbincang seperti orang normal. Tapi Rukia jelas akan menolak. "Memang. Tapi selalu ada waktu untuk makan, bukan? Akhir pekan ini?"

Dia jelas sekali keberatan. Keningnya nampak berkerut ketika Rukia sedang berpikir dan mencari jalan keluar untuk tidak masuk ke dalam perangkapku.

"Aku ada acara….dengan pacarku."

Sesuai dengan yang ku kira. Apakah hanya alasan klasik itu yang kau punya Rukia Kuchiki? Aku mengulum senyum seorang pemenang. "Kau bisa mengajaknya juga. Kita bisa _double date_." saranku dan semua berakhir. Dia nampak gusar. Tak punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi.

"Dia…sibuk."

"Kau bilang kalian memiliki acara di akhir pekan."

"Ya, memang. Maksudku…"

Aku diam-diam bernafas lega. Mengetahui tak ada lelaki yang ia sebut pacar dan fakta bahwa perawatan soal dadanya itu adalah bohong belaka. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya aku ingin menonjok pria manapun yang berani menyentuh Rukia.

"kami memang…"

"Rukia, aku bisa tahu jika kau sedang berbohong, kau lupa?" potongku langsung dan dia terdiam. Bahunya nampak naik ketika ia menarik nafas dan ku harap Nel tak akan datang menjemputnya sebelum urusan kami selesai.

"Dengar, Ichigo. Ku tegaskan padamu kalau kita hanya memiliki hubungan antara 'pencari berita'—" telunjuknya mengacu di dada dan aku nyaris salah fokus. "dan 'yang di cari beritanya'." katanya menunjukku. "Aku tak berminat untuk membuat hubungan yang lain, yang sedang kau rencanakan."

Lumayan sakit, penolakan langsung ini. Ku rasa tak akan mudah untuk membuat Rukia luluh dan kembali menerimaku. Rasa sakit hati yang ia dapat lebih besar dari perkiraanku, sepertinya. Dan perjuangan berat menyapaku dengan lambaian semangatnya di ujung sana.

"Memang apa yang ku rencanakan?"

Dia mengeratkan nadi di lehernya dengan gemas. "Membuat…semua ini menjadi rumit."

Aku menaikan satu alisku dengan senyum simpul. "Kau suka saat aku menjadi 'rumit'." godaku dan ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna sebelum wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau harus menurunkan rasa percaya dirimu itu, Tuan Sok Tahu. Terkadang ekspektasimu terlalu berlebihan dan akan menyakitkan jika nanti tak sesuai." Ia terdengar kesal sekali saat berbicara sambil mendongakan wajahnya. Menyenggol lenganku saat lewat dan aku tak pernah sesenang ini seumur hidupku.

"Rukia."

Ia berhenti di depan pintu, tak berbalik.

"Apa ekspketasiku, itulah yang ku dapat selama ini. Akhir pekan ini aku akan menemuimu, jadi tunggu saja."

ooOooOoOoo

" _ **A**_ _khir pekan ini aku akan menemuimu, jadi tunggu saja."_

Apa katanya tadi? Menemuiku? Untuk apa? Dia bahkan bukan pacar atau temanku. Dia seseorang yang sudah menyakitiku dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sekarang berdiri di hadapanku dan menunjukkan kaki panjangnya yang akan mengejar secara terbuka. Apa dia tidak punya malu?

"Arrghhhhh!"

Aku mengerang frustasi seraya menegang seperti manusia yang baru saja teracuni oleh gigitan vampir dan mengejutkan Nel yang sedang mengemudi. Ia melirik dan ikut berteriak.

"Jangan mengaggetiku ketika sedang menyetir, Rukia! Ini menyangkut keselamatan kita!" omelnya dan menginjak rem tiba-tiba ketika seorang pengendara motor oleng karena tengah menerima telepon. Nel langsung mengumpat seraya membunyikan klakson. Terlihat lebih frustasi dari pada aku dengan tangan menghentak-hentak di udara. "Apa kau mau mati!?" serunya mendelik namun ku rasa pengendara itu sama sekali tak mendengar karena dia langsung tancap gas dan berbelok di perempatan jalan. "Sialan, dasar idiot! Aku baru saja akan menendang bokongnya supaya lebih berhati-hati dalam berkendara."

Mataku terpejam dengan penampakan Nel menginjak-injak seorang lelaki berhelm di tengah jalan seperti orang kesetanan dan akan membuat lalu lintas macet total. Dia itu temperamen jika menyangkut soal jalanan.

"Nel, kau bisa cepat tua jika marah-marah terus." desahku memijit dahi dan terdorong ke belakang ketika mobil kembali melaju. Kepalaku sudah penat tentang Ichigo, jangan di tambah keributan lagi.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak berhasil menggaet presdir karena itu aku melampiasakannya. Malang sekali nasibku."

Mataku terbuka. "Nel?"

Ia diam sejenak lalu mengibas satu tangan. "Aku cuma bercanda, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya darimu."

"Dia bukan milikku."

"Tapi dia menunjukkannya dengan jelas kalau dia itu milikmu. Kau saja yang tidak bisa lihat." celotehnya menggeleng. "Presdir menampakkan ketertarikannya padamu, itu jelas sekali."

Aku kembali mendesah. "Jangan berspekulasi."

Ku buka jendela mobil dan menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat. Menyandarkan wajah pada satu tangan dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang hubunganku dengannya?"

Nel membelokkan mobil ke lajur kiri lalu tancap gas. "Kau akan bercerita jika sudah merasa lebih baik."

Aku mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih."gumamku pendek, menutup jendela dan menyamankan diri di kursi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir dan aku memejamkan mata.

"Satu pan pizza, cola yang dingin dan French Fries ku rasa akan membuatku lebih baik."

ooOoOoOoo

 **J** am di tanganku menunjukan angka sebelas lewat lima menit, masih lima puluh lima menit lagi sebelum rapat dengan Kisuke-san di Hotel Sangri-La di mulai. Banyak waktu yang tersisa dan segelas kopi hitam sepertinya ide bagus untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sedikit tak stabil. Kepalaku masih penuh oleh Rukia setelah pertemuan kami kemarin dan aku tak mau membawa kegundahan ini ke ruang rapat.

"Hisagi, aku turun di Sharlotte saja" perintahku, menyebut nama kafe di lantai bawah hotel yang terletak di luar dan Hisagi mengangguk. Mengurangi laju mobil dan mataku tertuju pada kerumunan wartawan yang duduk di pelataran kafe. "Berhenti." kataku cepat dan menyipitkan penglihatan.

Seorang pria dengan mantel bulu, _sun glasses_ biru mengkilap seperti warna rambutnya, kuping tertindik dan rambut mencuat ke atas. Kalung salibnya terjulur panjang ke bawah melewati dada, kemeja hitam terbuka dua kancing dan wajah sangarnya membuatku bertanya apakah dia seorang _entertainer_ atau penculik anak.

"Sepertinya ada konferensi pers Grimmjow di hotel." ujar Hisagi juga ikut memperhatikan kerumunan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Anda pasti tidak mengenalnya, Presdir. Dia penyanyi rock yang sedang naik daun tapi terlibat masalah narkoba."

Aku mendengus. Untuk apa aku mengenal mahluk menyakitkan mata seperti itu. Mitraku adalah orang-orang seperti Armancio Ortega, Christy Walton atau David Koch. Bukan pria beranting dengan kalung rantai seperti berandalan. Tapi perhatianku kemudian teralih pada wanita mungil dengan kado di tangannya yang terburu-buru mengejar dan berdesak-desakan.

"Apa yang di lakukan si bodoh itu di sana?" gumamku horor, langsung membuka pintu dan melesat ke kerumunan. Berusaha mencari Rukia yang tak terlihat di antara tangan-tangan yang terjulur membawa kamera.

"Grimmjow-san, bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai masalah ini?"

"Apakah Anda sungguhan memakai obat-obatan terlarang itu?"

"Grimmjow-san, tolong beri komentar Anda."

"Grimmjow-san…Grimmjow-san!"

Pria berdandan mentereng itu bergegas menuju mobil dengan penjagaan ketat para _bodyguard_ nya. Memagarinya yang tampak diam dan berkerut kesal namun berusaha tetap berjalan di antara himpitan yang berjubel.

Aku berjinjit, mencari-cari Rukia di antara kerumunan namun tak menemukannya. Ia hilang. tak ada jaket ungu yang terlihat di mataku dan aku mengundurkan diri dengan terengah. Menyeka keringat dan menatap wartawan dengan tak percaya. Andai meeka tahu siapa aku, mungkin mereka akan berbalik mengejarku ketimbang pria aneh itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku temannya!"

Bahuku berjengit, berputar dan menemukan sosok yang ku cari tengah bersitegang dengan seorang berbadan besar berseragam hitam. _Bodyguard_ lagi?

"Mana mungkin Grimmjow-san berteman dengan gadis kumal sepertimu." ejek pria gundul dengan bola mata berwarna lemon itu seraya bersedekap. Membuat Rukia mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Kau bisa tanya padanya! Aku teman baiknya!"

"Hey, Nona." Pria itu mencekal lengan Rukia yang tengah menunjuk mobil di lautan manusia. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang bertato tiga segitiga terbalik di bagian dagu. "Banyak fansnya yang mengaku seperti itu. Kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayai kata-katamu?"

"Lepaskan dia."

Aku berdiri dengan tatapan membara. Menimbang untuk mematahkan tangan yang berani menyentuh Rukia atau menonjok mulut yang berbicara keras itu padanya.

"I…Ichigo?"

Dia tampak terkejut, seperti korban dalam film yang melihat pahlawannya datang tiba-tiba dan akan jatuh cinta setelah melihat aksi heroiknya, yang dalam hal ini, pahlwan kesiangan itu adalah aku.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia."

Ku ulangi perkataanku, sekedar memperingati pria beranting itu sebelum membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit. Memberinya waktu jika mau kabur dan sedikit membersihkan penglihatanku. Penampilannya sungguh tak masuk akal. Fashionnya jelas sekali sangat buruk. Untuk apa dia mengenakan kalung tulang di lehernya? Apa dia suku Indian? Hah, tuan dan bawahannya sama saja. Sama-sama berpenampilan aneh.

Pria itu mendengus, menantang. "Kenapa kalau aku tidak melepaskannya?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Melemaskan bahu dan tanganku. Siap untuk bertarung. "Oh, sudah lama sekali aku tak melakukan ini." kataku memijat leher untuk sedikit lentur sementara Rukia memasang wajah cemas, berusaha memberitahuku agar jangan bertindak bodoh lewat tatapannya. Tapi siapa peduli. Langkahku maju penuh kekuatan dan menarik tanganku untuk membentuk sebuah tinju. Membiarkan ia mencari mangsanya dan ku dengar Rukia memekik memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

" **A** w!" sentakku menarik wajah saat Rukia menekan memar di pelipis yang membiru. Menggumam maaf dan kembali mengoleskan salep perlahan-lahan seraya meringis.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menantangnya jika tidak bisa berkelahi."

"Hei, aku bisa berke—aww!" tanganku memegang rahang yang rasanya sedikit bergeser karena pukulan pria negro sialan itu. Tak menyangka ternyata kekuatannya memang sebesar tubuhnya dan jika Hisagi tak langsung datang, mungkin aku sudah babak belur dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Rukia meniup pelan luka gores di bawah alisku dan aku terkesiap. Dagunya begitu dekat dengan hidungku dan jika aku mendongak sedikit saja, kami bisa berciuman. Atau aku bisa menjilat dagu kecilnya ini dan mengirimkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi lebamku supaya menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kafe.

"Kau harus mengolesi salep lagi sebelum tidur nanti malam." ucapnya menjauh, menyimpan obat di kotak P3K dan memberikannya kembali pada Hisagi. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

Tanganku menjerat lengannya. Dengan wajah dingin dan bosan, ku tarik Rukia hingga kembali terduduk. Ia terkesiap, bukan karena tindakan spontan yang ku lakukan, tapi tempatnya mendarat. Pangkuanku yang dengan suka cita menyambut tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau sampaikan pada penyelamatmu?"

Rukia menatap malas. "Bukan kau penyelamatnya tapi pria ini." ralatnya menunjuk Hisagi yang masih memegang kotak putih bergambar plus berwarna merah. Aku belum mau mengaku kalah.

"Dia asistenku, jadi sama saja aku yang menyelamatkanmu dan setidaknya kau bisa duduk si sini, menemani lalu mentraktirku secangkir kopi."

Rukia akan beranjak namun aku memegang bahunya untuk tetap di sana. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik dan dia mendelik penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak sekaya dirimu, Tuan Kurosaki. Mentraktirmu secangkir kopi? Kau bisa membuatku tidak makan selama satu minggu."

Aku mengernyit. Bertanya pada Hisagi yang berdiri di samping meja dengan mata tetap tertuju pada _sapphire_ Rukia. "Berapa harga kopi di kafe ini?"

"Empat puluh lima ribu yen."

Kemudian kepalaku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau bisa membelikanku yang lain." tawarku dan kali ini Rukia menepis tanganku dari bahunya kuat lalu berdiri.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mentraktirmu." ketusnya akan pergi dan aneh sekali, tanganku benar-benar sulit untuk melepasnya pergi. Dia sangat mengerti tuannya yang masih ingin berlama-lama bersama wanita yang di sukainya hingga kembali mencekal.

Ku lepas jemari dari lengan Rukia ketika ia memelototinya seperti akan menumpahkan magma ke sana. "Aku akan menagihnya akhir pekan ini." janjiku, sempat membuatnya terkejut namun ia buru-buru mengerjap. Pergi keluar kafe dan menerjang cahaya matahari yang menyinari rambut berkilaunya.

ooOoOoOoo

 **A** ku berpikir akan mengalami stress berkepanjangan setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo waktu itu. Mendadak berubah menjadi _zombie_ hidup yang bahkan tak bisa minum lewat mulut atau termenung di pojokan denga mata lebar sambil memegang setangkai bunga layu. Tapi berkat pekerjaan menumpuk yang tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melamun, bayangan Ichigo enyah dan tak kembali kecuali saat aku akan tidur. Beberapa hari terlewati dan aku belum mendapatkan keputusan akan menemuinya atau lari saja seperti pengecut akhir minggu ini. Membutuhkan pertimbangan dari orang lain dan akhirnya, ku undang Nel untuk menginap di apartemenku selepas kerja. Kami membicarakan tentang masalahku dan Ichigo.

"Jadi kalian dulu berpacaran?"

Nel tampak tak terkejut karena dia sudah menebaknya. Duduk di lantai dan bersila. Matanya masih tertuju pada ponselnya dan sibuk mengetik.

"Ya, saat kami SMA." jawabku muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sekotak pizza dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Hanya bertahan satu tahun lalu setelah kelulusan kami berpisah."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat tampan." sesalnya kecil

Aku menghela nafas. Menegak cola seperti orang banyak masalah yang ingin mabuk. Membanting kaleng hingga meja bergetar lalu mencomot pizza dan duduk di sofa. Menonton tv yang tak bersuara.

Nel masih memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa berpisah?"

Kunyahanku terhenti. Teringat pada kakek botak berjenggot panjang yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Ichigo. Menamparku, mengataiku jalang, dan mengusirku pergi seperti adegan drama remaja. Membuatku melempar sisa pizza kembali ke kotak karena hilang nafsu makan dan menyibak rambut.

Nel memutar kepalanya. Melihat perubahan emosiku yang mendadak, dia langsung menyimpan ponsel dalam tasnya di bawah sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Mengontrol jantung yang berdenyut tak enak. "Kakeknya mengusirku seperti pengemis dan dia diam saja."

Nel terkesiap. "Oh, Tuhan." serunya langsung berdiri dan menginjak tas ketika berpindah ke sofa. Memelukku yang entah bagaimana masih bisa berkaca-kaca ketika aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menitikkan air mata gara-gara si bodoh itu lagi. Bahuku terusap lembut dan kotak tisu sudah tersodor di depanku.

"Terima kasih."

"Dia benar-benar bajingan. Aku harus membuatnya tidak bisa punya keturunan karena sudah menyakitimu."

Aku terkekeh. Menyeka air mata yang menetes dan mendorong bahunya karena candaan konyolnya. "Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya jika mendengar suaranya saja sudah nyaris membuatmu pingsan?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibir. "Dia pengecut."

"Tapi dia tampan?"

"Memang." Nel mengangguk mantap dan membuatku mendengus. Pendiriannya tak bisa di pegang. "Tapi tetap saja poinnya menjadi berkurang drastis. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak berbuat apa-apa untuk membelamu." Ia bersedekap. Menarik nafas panjang-panjang kemudian bertanya, "Lalu kau akan meneminya akhir pekan ini?"

Aku merebahkan diri dan mengistirahatkan kepala di bantalan sofa "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau tahu, sebenarnya selama ini aku masih menyukainya, ironis sekali bukan?"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Dia lelaki yang sulit untuk di lupakan, Rukia. Jika jadi dirimu, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama." Dia mengedikan bahu. "Dia terlalu menarik untuk di tolak. Presdir punya sisi seperti magnet bagi para wanita."

Ya, aku setuju. Karena sepuluh tahun ini aku berakhir dengan istilah 'gagal _move on_ '. Masih membandingkan setiap pria yang ku temui dengan Ichigo. Dia tak selucu Ichigo, dia tak sepercaya diri Ichigo, dia tak begini, dia tak begitu dan akhirnya membuatku sendiri terus.

"Tapi jangan biarkan dia menyakitimu lagi, Rukia. Keluarga yang tak bisa dia tangani menandakan kau tak akan bahagia bila bersamanya." tukas Nel tegas. Mengambil cola dan menegaknya.

"Ya, ku pikir juga begitu. Asal tidak bertemu dengannya, ku rasa itu akan mudah. Pertahananku akan goyah jika terus-terusan berhadapan dengannya."

Tangan Nel yang putih dan mulus terulur ke meja untuk meletakkan kaleng. Bertumpu di atas lututnya yang tertekuk dan terlihat seksi, paha besarnya yang hanya mengenakan _hot pants_. Dia menumpu pikiran pada pizza dengan toping tuna yang teriris lima bagian. Pita suaranya membentuk gumaman.

"Tapi tidakkah kau dengar saat wawancara waktu itu? Presdir memulai bisnisnya dari bawah dan dia sempat menjadi seorang _cleaning service_." kenangnya mulai bermain detektif-detektifan. "Apa dia dulu orang kaya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Keluarganya sangat kaya dan dia satu-satunya penerus. Mungkin karena itu kakeknya sangat membenciku yang orang biasa."

"Ya, ampun. Jelas sekali dia tidak mengerti apa itu era modern. Apa dia tidak punya tv? Pangeran William bahkan menikahi Kate Midletton yang bukan seorang bangsawan." sewot Nel menggebu-gebu dan perasaanku lebih ringan setelah mendengarnya membelaku. Mungkin itu yang ku butuhkan selama ini, yang tak Ichigo berikan. "Dan ku pikir presdir juga sedang berjuang untuk itu."

"Apanya?" kataku tak mengerti.

"Begini" Nel memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku dan membangun suasana yang serius. "Dia membuang kenyamanan dari keluarganya dan berjuang sendiri seperti gelandangan. Menurutku itu ada kaitannya denganmu." Ia berhenti untuk mengerjapkan matanya dan menarik kesimpulan. "Masalahnya presdir tampak…entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia melihatmu dulu, tapi sekarang aku bisa merasa jika dia tengah menatapmu seolah kau itu bongkahan berlian yang tak ternilai."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ini terasa plin-plan, tapi…" Ia menggigit bibirnya, menimbang. "tak ada salahnya untuk memberikan kesempatan."

"Nel?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Presdir terlihat sangat mendambamu dan seorang lelaki hanya akan melakukan itu hanya jika dia jatuh cinta, maksudku…presdir mencintaimu."

"Omong kosong." tolakku bangun dari tidur dan menumpu tubuh dengan dua tangan di belakang. "Dia dulu mencampakanku dan sekarang mencintaiku? Tidak adakah leluconmu yang lebih masuk akal?"

"Dia sudah melakukannya denganmu'kan?"

Aku sudah nyaris meledak dan melempar bantal di kakiku ketika ku lihat Nel memasang wajah super seriusnya. "Kenapa kau jadi membicarakan hal ini?"

"Dia terlihat sangat merindukanmu, dari tatapan laparnya."

Suaraku keras menggerutu. Mengambil bantal dan memukul kepalanya pelan. "Apa kau ini peramal mata? Kau selalu membicarakan semuanya lewat mata." keluhku jengah namun Nel tetap bersikeras.

"Percaya padaku, Rukia. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain selama ini. Dia hanya menginginkanmu." jaminnya dan aku langsung memutar bola mata sambil mengerang bosan. Ia lalu menumpuk kedua tangan di pinggiran sofa. "Jadi…seperti apa rasanya? Apakah dia hebat?" tanyanya mendorong wajah mendekat, begitu tertarik dan seperti tembok baja, dia susah sekali untuk di buat runtuh ketika penasaran. Mirip denganku.

"Nel!"

"Ayolah, ceritakan. Dia memiliki tubuh sempurna yang bisa membuat air liur wanita normal menetes. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah tekniknya juga sehebat tubuhnya?"

"Ini konyol." kelitku memutar bola mata lalu bersedekap. Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan kami menjadi melenceng.

"Ayolah, Rukiaaaa."

Aku mengetuk teleunjuk di bahu karena Nel tak memalingkan tatapan mengibanya padaku dan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Dia tidak akan berhenti memaksa dan pilihan cuma ada satu."Di…dia…dia…" Akhirnya mulutku terbuka. Menelan ludah dengan wajah bersemu dan ku pikir aku gila jika menceritakan hal itu. Tapi aku gagal bertahan. "Dia...dia sempurna." ucapku memejamkan mata karena malu.

ooOooOoOoo

 **S** udah empat hari hari berlalu dan rasanya aku ingin pergi ke Karakura untuk menemui Rukia. Menunggu sampai akhir pekan tak akan ku sangka ternyata selama ini. Penyabar itu bukan diriku. Bertindak cepat dan tepat adalah apa yang ku pegang sebagai prinsip selama ini, termasuk soal wanita. Terlebih soal Rukia, aku tak mau menunggu lama untuk menjadikannya milikku segera.

Tapi apa dia masih menyukaiku? Karena yang ku yakini sekarang adalah rasa sakit hati Rukia padaku belum pergi. Aku perlu rencana yang matang. Perlu mengetahui seberapa besar rasa suka yang masih tersisa di hatinya untukku supaya lebih mudah bertindak dan aku butuh seseorang yang mengetahui itu. Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Siapa kira-kira?

"Ng?"

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Menjadikannya pusat perhatian para kepala divisi yang tengah rapat karena berada di atas meja dan menimbulkan suara berisik. Hanya pemberitahuan, aku tak pernah mengubah ponselku ke mode _silent_ ketika rapat. Karena ada saja panggilan yang tak peduli waktu saat menelepon, misalnya keluargaku, seperti sekarang ini.

Nomor baru dan menghubungi nomor pribadiku. Siapa ini? Kakek? Bibi? Selain keluarga tak ada yang tahu nomor ini. Ah, hanya ada satu orang yang sering mengganti nomor seperti remaja ingusan.

"Teruskan."

Aku memerintah Kepala Divisi Produksi, Izuru Kira, untuk menjelaskan tentang diagram peningkatan produksi barang yang ada di layar proyektor. Mengembalikan fokus peserta rapat ke layar sementara tanganku memencet tombol 'yes'.

"Yuzu—"

Suaraku terhenti. Alis tebal tertarik untuk saling mendekat dan berkonsetrasi pada suara berisik di seberang yang ramai. Mendengar teriakan dan umpatan yang saling bersahutan. Apa Yuzu tidak sengaja memencet ponselnya?

Ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri telepon ketika sebuah suara jelas bergema, _"Dia lelaki yang sulit untuk di lupakan, Rukia. Jika jadi dirimu, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama."_

Rukia?

Tanganku urung menjauh. Berakhir dengan mendekatkan kembali telepon perlahan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" _Ya, ku pikir juga begitu. Asal tidak bertemu dengannya, ku rasa itu akan mudah. Pertahananku akan goyah jika terus-terusan berhadapan dengannya."_

Oh, wow. Keberuntungan apa ini? Apa Tuhan sedang merestui rencanaku dan datang membantu? Aku baru saja mendengar hal yang paling ingin ku pastikan.

" _Dia sudah melakukannya denganmu'kan?"_

Punggungku tiba-tiba menegak. Menatap layar tajam dengan raut kaget dan Kira tampak menelan ludah, seolah terjadi kecacatan dalam laporannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia melanjutkan penjelasan ketika aku tak kunjung mengeluarkan pengoreksian dan kertas di tangannya bergetar.

" _Jadi…seperti apa rasanya? Apakah dia hebat?"_

Keningku mengernyit. Apa Rukia sedang membicarakan tentang _sex life_ -nya denganku dulu pada Nel? Haa, ini menarik sekali.

" _Ayolah, ceritakan. Dia memiliki tubuh sempurna yang bisa membuat air liur wanita normal menetes. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah tekniknya juga sehebat tubuhnya?"_

Aku mengulum senyum. Menyembunyikannya lewat sebelah tanganku yang bertengger di depan mulut. Memuji Nel yang sangat pintar membuat sebuah percakapan menarik untuk di dengar, dan ngomong-ngomong, aku harus berterima kasih pada seseorang yang memberikan nomorku padanya.

" _Di…dia…dia…_ _"_

Suara Rukia terbata. Praktis menumbuhkan rasa ingin tahuku hingga tak ada penjelasan Kira yang ku ikuti lagi. Pikiranku tercurah pada kegugupan Rukia yang menggemaskan.

"... _Dia sempurna."_

Kekehanku keluar tanpa bisa tertahan lagi. Menghentikan rapat dan baru saja mencoreng pencitraanku selama ini sebagai seorang presdir yang keras dan dingin. Bahuku bergetar, kepala tertunduk dan rasanya aku ingin sekali terbang ke Karakura untuk melihat wajah Rukia ketika mengatakan itu.

Dengan susah payah, ku ketik sebuah pesan, mengirimnya langsung tanpa memutuskan hubungan dan kembali terkekeh tanpa peduli tatapan bingung para bawahanku yang santer di perlihatkan

ooOooOoOoo

" **O** h, ya ampun. Apa yang baru saja ku katakan." sesalku senewen. Menutup muka dengan kedua tangan sementara Nel terkikik senang sampai membuat perutnya kram.

"Oh…astaga, Rukia. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa presdir sangat menyukaimu. Ah—ada pesan." Nel menarik tas di bawahnya dan merogoh untuk menemukan ponsel hijau miliknya. Ia membaca pesan yang masuk lalu tiba-tiba senyum gelinya tertarik ke dalam satu inci, tertarik lagi satu inci, satu inci lagi…lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai hilang sepenuhnya dan berubah menjadi satu garis lurus. Wajahnya mengaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit cemas karena Nel terlihat tegang. Apa dia mendapat kabar buruk dari keluarganya di Hueco Mundo?

Leher Nel terpatah-patah saat menoleh padaku. Menelan ludah takut-takut seolah aku adalah tyrex kelaparan yang akan memangsanya. "Ru…Rukia…i…itu…"

Ia menunjukkan ponselnya dan aku menaikan satu alis. Membaca sebuah pesan dari nomor baru yang tunggu dulu!

From: 090-xxxx

Nona Nel, bisa kalian membicarakanku

setelah teleponnya di tutup :)

Ichigo.

 _ICHIGO?_

Aku membelalak ngeri.

"NEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" jeriktu kencang dan langsung merebut ponsel. Memencetnya sembarangan karena begitu panik sementara Nel menjauh, menutupi kupingnya yang kemungkinan pecah karena teriakan histerisku.

Ponsel berhasil mengakhiri panggilan. Lima menit tujuh belas detik. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendengar keseluruhan percakapanku dengan Nel termasuk aaakhh!

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kau bisa meneleponnya?!" seruku menjambak rambut dengan kepanikan dan Nel juga memasang raut yang sama.

"Aku meminta nomornya dari Hinamori-san tapi tidak meneleponnya! Aku bersumpah!" Ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dan mengecek ponsel. "Mungkin tak sengaja terpencet ketika berada di dalam tas."

Kembali lengkingan frustasiku membahana di apartemen dan nyaris membuat dinding berikut segala barang-barang di dalamnya pecah jika Nel tak menenangkanku. Menenggelamkan wajah di bantal dan memukul sofa berkali-kali seperti orang patah hati.

"Ru...Rukia..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan dengannya besok? Oh, Ya Tuhan, bunuh saja aku sekarang! Aku tak sanggup untuk melihat wajahnya!"

Nel meringis ketika aku kembali tenggelam dalam bantal dan bergumam tak jelas di sana. Ia ikut merasa bersalah dan berusaha mencari solusi secepatnya jika tak mau mati tercekik di tanganku.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertemu dengannya." katanya asal dan tubuhku berhenti bergerak.

Aku tersentak bangkit dengan rambut berantakan seperti manusia purba dan membuat Nel berjengit kaget. "Benar." dukungku melotot. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi dari Karakura." Mulutku _komat-kamit_ meniru pendeta kuil yang membaca mantra dan bergerak serabutan. "Lebih baik aku ke Pulau jeju...atau Okinawa supaya dia tak menemukanku."

Nel mendesah malas. "Dia bukan penguntit, Rukia. Kau tak perlu sampai separah itu untuk menghindarinya. Dia tidak tahu alamat rumahmu jadi kemungkinan kalian bertemu di luar kantor itu kecil."

Tanganku menutup mulut yang menganga."Benarkah?"

Nel mengangguk setuju. "Paling-paling dia juga akan mencariku untuk menanyakan alamat rumahmu dan jika dia ingin tahu, aku paling ahli untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Itu benar sekali. Nel akan menanganinya dengan baik sampai Ichgo putus asa dan tak akan bisa mengetahui dimana aku tinggal. Asal tidak berada di kantor akhir pekan ini, semua bisa teratasi. Dia seorang presdir yang sangat sibuk di hari kerja dan tak mungkin rela membuang waktu hanya untuk menemuiku. Oh, ayolah. Memang aku sepenting apa untuknya.

"Nel, bisa aku menukar cuti akhir pekanmu denganku?" harapku dan wanita berkaus putih polos itu mengangguk tak keberatan.

.

.

.

 **W** ajahku terbengong seperti orang idiot saat menatap kalender. Mataku setengah terbuka dengan mulut menganga dan tubuh separuh loyo, tak percaya. Warna angka di kalender berwarna merah, tanda hari libur. Sementara aku tengah mengenakan jeans hitam, kemaja kotak-kotak lengan pendek dengan kaos putih di dalamnya. Ransel di punggung, jam tangan sporty di pergelangan kiri dan ponsel di telinga.

" _Ini akhir pekan."_ ketus Nel menjawab pertanyaanku tentang keraibannya ketika aku bangun tidur. Ku pikir dia pergi untuk _jogging_ atau berbelanja hingga aku akan berpamitan dan memberitahunya letak penyimpanan kunci. _"Kau memintaku untuk bertukar cuti semalam."_

Sejak kapan aku pelupa seperti ini? Apa ini pengaruh sake yang ku minum tadi malam? Aku hanya minum satu botol dan tidak mabuk. Hanya sedikit pusing lalu tewas di sofa.

"Ya, maaf. Aku lupa." ujarku menarik tas ransel dan melemparnya ke lantai. Berjalan ke dapur untuk mengecek isi kulkas dan menarik sisa cake cokelat kemarin juga segelas susu dingin. "Kau sudah di kantor?"

" _Apa mungkin aku sedang ada di toko daging sekarang? Kenpachi-san bisa memotongku."_ gerutunya dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Hanatoru yang bertanya tentang artikel yang akan di cetak. _"Sudah, ya. Aku sedang sibuk."_

"Ya, ya." sahutku dan telepon terputus.

Ku tarik kursi dan duduk santai di meja counter. Menyendok satu suapan penuh cake berkrim cokelat hingga mulutku mengembung dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Suhu dingin membuat cake lebih keras dan padat, tekstur kesukaanku. Meski akan menimbulkan sedikit kendala ketika aku menelannya, tersangkut di tenggorokan, aku bisa mendorongnya dengan susu.

Saat akan menyendok untuk yang kedua kali, tanganku terhenti. Tiba-tiba teringat pada Ichigo dan janjinya yang akan menemuiku hari ini. Pikiranku berlari untuk mengulang kejadian di kafe, ketika jemariku menyentuh kulit wajahnya dan memiliki keinginan untuk mendorongnya sampai terpojok di kursi kemudian mencium bibirnya. Menduduki dirinya, membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menerkam seperti harimau betina yang kelaparan. Jelas sekali Nel akan mengatakan aku wanita kesepian dan mengalami ketidakstabilan hormon jika mengetahui hal ini.

Aku mendesah. Memukul dahiku dengan sendok berkali-kali. Merasa malu dengan bayangan frontal yang merasuki otak dan Nel benar soal Ichigo, dia itu terlalu mempesona. Hanya dengan bertemu beberapa kali, dia sudah meninggalkan jejak permanen yang tak bisa ku hapus. Mungkin aku sungguhan perlu ke Pulau Jeju untuk menenangkan diri atau sekalian melakukan meditasi di bawah air terjun supaya kembali benar.

Ponsel tiba-tiba berdering, membuyarkan ide bodohku. Sebuah nomor baru tak di kenal dan ku tatap lama sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Hai, kau sedang sibuk?"_

Suara ini...jangan-jangan...

"Ichigo?" tanyaku ragu-ragu namun jantungku sudah berdegub hebat dan mengatakan tebakanku seratus persen benar. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara berat dan pecah seperti ini selain dia?

" _Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

 _Sial,_ aku mengumpat seraya menepuk jidat. Merasa berubah menjadi ikan yang baru saja tertangkap jala hingga tak bisa menyelamatkan diri. Ichigo benar-benar akan menagih janjinya.

" _Apa kau ada di_ _rumah_ _?"_

Jariku tergigit di sela gigi dengan wajah panik. Jangan bilang jika dia...tidak, tidak mungkin. Nel bilang dia tidak tahu alamat rumahku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Kakiku pegal sekali."_

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Aku memekik tertahan dan menutup mulut yang terkesiap lebar. Bangkit dari tempat duduk dan buru-buru menuju ke depan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, mimpi burukku seolah menjadi kenyataan. Ichigo berdiri di sana, dengan mantel biru gelapnya dan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Menyembunyikan sedikit rambutnya yang masih tetap mencuat nakal beberapa. Ia tersenyum miring, menambatkan tatapannya yang menembus ke wajahku dan masih melekatkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ichigo...bagaimana kau bisa tahu apartemenku?" tanyaku dan dia terlihat geli.

"Aku bertanya pada Kenpachi-san."

Ia menjawab santai seraya mengedikan bahu dan aku menelan ludah. Ichigo bukan orang biasa. Dia tak perlu Nel jika bisa menghubungi Kenpachi-san untuk menanyakan semua tentangku.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyaku lagi dan Ichigo mendengus, mengakhiri panggilan. Melarikan satu tangannya ke balik leherku, menarikku dalam satu sentakan kuat dan dalam sekejap bibir kami beradu. Bertahan untuk tak bergerak dan ia menyeringai setelah mencipta sedikit jarak.

"Untuk menagih janji." bisiknya parau dan mengecap sesuatu di mulutnya. "Kau habis makan cokelat? Rasanya manis." godanya lalu kembali mendorong bibirnya, menciumku. Tak peduli pada mataku yang membelalak, nafasku yang terhenti atau tubuhku yang mengaku. Ia mengalungkan lengan di pinggangku, mengangkatku lebih rekat dan melumat. Mengembalikan rasa yang lama tak terinjeksi ke dalam mulutku. Membangkitkan gairah dalam tubuhku yang tersengat lewat sentuhannya dan tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata, mengikuti arus yang ia buat. Melawan cumbuannya dan meremas mantelnya. Mendesah saat lidah kami bertautan, saling beradu dan terhisap. Menjawab rasa rindu yang Ichigo sampaikan lewat jamahannya dan mengerang bersama.

Tubuhku terdorong. Terhimpit di tembok dengan satu lengan Ichigo membantali leherku. Ponselnya terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi 'prak' yang keras namun ia tak peduli. Dengan tergesa mendongakan wajahku dan memperpanas ciuman. Menyusupkan lidahnya hingga aku nyaris tersedak dan beralih ke dagu, rahang, telingaku yang terjilat begitu garang hingga desahanku keluar tak tertahan, lalu menginvasi leher. Menarik kerah kemejaku dan menghisap kulitku yang terasa berdenyut. Menimbulkan bercak merah serta nafas yang terputus-putus.

"A...nghhah..."

Mataku di buatnya terpejam erat. Tanganku bergelayut pada bahunya yang kokoh dan menumpu kekuatan di sana. Jemari Ichigo bergerak bagaikan ular laut yang licin. Menyelinap ke dalam kausku dan menggosok punggungku hingga tubuhku sepenuhnya tergantung padanya. Dengan cekatan melepas kait bra dan membungkam protesanku yang tertelan ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakan jemarinya ke perut, membelai lembut sebelum naik ke dada, meremas pangkalnya dan membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"I...chigo..."

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" ia bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan melukis tanda merah di leherku dengan bibir tajamnya.

Pikiranku memerintahkan untuk menjawab iya namun kepalaku menggeleng keras. Membuatnya menyeringai dan sengaja mendesah panas di telingaku yang merupakan bagian tersensitif.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh melakukannya?"

Ada sedikit ragu yang masih tertanam di hatiku. Memperingati jika aku mungkin saja akan mengalami sakit hati lagi jika menerima Ichigo kembali. Menyesali keputusanku yang terburu-buru ini dan membuatku kecewa. Tapi perasaanku tak bisa di bohongi. Aku masih mencintainya. Tubuhku jujur, masih menginginkannya. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan ku sadari kami masih terhubung. Ichigo mencoba menjelaskannya padaku. Perasaannya yang tak berubah. Memintaku untuk percaya padanya, memberinya satu kesempatan lagi. Dan aku ingin kembali padanya, tempatku bersandar. Aku ingin kembali berlabuh di dermaga yang bisa menjagaku agar tak terbawa oleh terjangan ombak. Aku ingin kembali pulang.

"Rukia…?"

"Pintu..." bisikku kecil seraya meremas ponsel yang masih tergenggam. Menelan gemetar. "pintunya...terbuka...Ichigo..." kataku melirik ke celah pintu yang bisa saja mempersilakan orang lewat menontonku dan dia terkekeh.

Ichigo menarikku. Menciumku kembali dan tak melepaskannya ketika mendorong pintu lewat punggungnya. Mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengunci pintu kemudian membuka kancing jeansku. Menyusupkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas pinggulku dan menarikku mendekat. Memutar tubuhku hingga membelakanginya dan mendorong punggungku turun. Membuatku menjerit dengan sensasi yang ia tancapkan selanjutnya dan lenguhan memenuhi apartemenku.

.

.

.

 **E** rangan Ichigo teredam dalam mulutku dan gerakan pinggulnya perlahan melambat lalu berhenti setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan miliknya di dalamku. Terengah di atasku dan mengadu dahinya yang basah ke dahiku, ia tersenyum. Membiarkanku membalas senyumannya dengan tawa lelah lalu tubuhnya ambruk menimpaku. Rambutnya yang setengah basah oleh keringat terelus pelan.

"Aku…tidak bisa bernafas…Ichigo." Suaraku tertekan karena terjepit dada bidangnya yang keras dan dia berguling ke samping. Terdiam saat aku menyelimuti tubuh polos kami dan ia memejam mata. Menggumam ketika jemariku mengusap pipinya dan ia menarik tanganku. Menciumnya dan menyembunyikan di dadanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh tadi." ucapku setelah berhasil bernafas normal.

Dia mengangguk di atas bantal, tak membuka mata. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Shanghai dan langsung kemari." jelasnya gamang, separuh kesadaranya sepertinya sudah di bawa pergi oleh kantuk. Ku dorong poni Ichigo hingga dahi berkerutnya keluar dan ia mendesah senang ketika aku mengusap pipinya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk kau makan nanti."

"Di sini saja." Ia menarikku yang akan bangun untuk tidur lagi. Separuh wajahnya tertutup bantal yang ia telungkupi. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Perutku terasa baru saja di terjang badai bunga. "Kau kelelahan, Ichigo. Istirahatlah."

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Rukia. Jangan pergi lagi." rengeknya tak mau melepaskan tanganku seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dan aku pasrah. Kembali tergeletak di sampingnya dan memandangi rupa maskulin Ichigo yang kini berubah seperti bayi tak berdosa. Mungkin dia tidak tahu, tapi sejak dulu aku paling suka melihatnya ketika sedang tidur. Aku bahkan memiliki beberapa fotonya di ponselku yang ku ambil diam-diam.

Puas mengamati, aku baru saja merubah posisi menjadi terlentang ketika ponselku berdering di atas nakas. Membuat Ichigo berjengit dan aku buru-buru bergeser. Mengambil ponsel dan lagi-lagi, sebuah nomor baru. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali nomor tak di kenal yang menghubungiku?

"Halo?"

" _Nona Rukia?"_

Aku mengernyit, sementara Ichigo mengggosok matanya dan bangun untuk duduk. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Ya?"

" _Saya Hisagi, asisten Tuan Ichigo. Apakah Tuan Ichigo bersama Anda?"_

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Saat aku melirik Ichigo, dia menatap balik dengan satu tangan tertumpu di lututnya. Memandangku dengan senyum lembut dan aku tergiur untuk meraba dada telanjang juga perut seksi sialannya itu.

"Ya, dia bersamaku." kataku setelah menelan ludah grogi.

" _Bisa saya berbicara denganya?"_

"Tentu."

Ku oper ponsel ke Ichigo yang bertanya lewat ekspresinya. Baru menerima panggilan setelah aku mengatakan Hisagi dan wajahnya berubah tegang. Ia nampak gusar dan keningnya tertekuk dalam seperti sedang memikirkan masa depan rakyat Karakura ketika sedang krisis. Bibirnya tak terbuka sedikitpun, justru terkerat kaku dan ia menyibak selimut. Bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku sedikit memerah saat Ichigo dengan cueknya memakai celana dalam di hadapanku. Ia menggeleng, tak buka suara. Sibuk berbenah dan terakhir, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tanpa di kancingi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." ungkapnya membungkuk dan mencium puncak kepalaku cepat. Menyabet ikat pinggang serta mantelnya di lantai tanpa mengambil dasinya. Berlalu secepat aku mengedipkan mata dan mulai mempertanyakan hubungan kami.

.

.

.

 **S** atu minggu berlalu tanpa kabar dari Ichigo. Dia tak menghubungiku atau mengirim pesan. Tak ada di kantornya ketika aku bertandang ke sana, di katakan sedang sibuk saat Hisagi ku hubungi prihal keberadaannya dan nomornya tak pernah aktif. Apa yang harus ku katakan soal ini? Ichigo kabur setelah berhasil meniduriku seperti seorang _player_?

Oh, aku ingin berpikir positif. Tapi fakta-fakta menyakitkan ini sulit di sangkal. Bagaimana jika Ichigo tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan kembali padaku? Bagaimana jika dia memang menginginkan sebuah hubungan _one-night-stand_ denganku? Pria sepertinya tidak akan mau berkomitmen. Hanya mau bermain-main dan setelah puas beralih ke yang lain. Bukankah memang itu dirinya? Idiot Rukia! Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk mempercayainya kembali? Dia jelas-jelas seorang bajingan.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…"_

Baiklah Ichigo Kurosaaki. Jika memang itu yang kau mau maka akan ku ladeni! Kau ingin ini di sebut _one-night-stand_? Akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati!

Sialan kau, Nel! Kau bilang dia seperti Pangeran William dan aku Kate Middleton? Penglihatanmu pasti rusak berat.

Aku menggeram dan meremas ponsel. Terengah di trotoar dan menjadi objek lirikan para pejalan kaki. Mereka berbisik-bisik, tersenyum-senyum bahkan terang-terangan berhenti untuk menatap—bukan, bukan aku. Ada yang lain di dekatku yang sedang mereka perhatikan.

"Nona Kecil, mau minum teh bersama?"

Tubuhku berbalik gesit, nyaris menabrak seseorang yang berbadan bongsor di belakangku dan membelalak. Terkesiap pada pria bertopi dengan bibir tertindiknya. Seketika mataku membelalak.

"Grimmjow…" Aku berbisik tak percaya. Namun di hitungan ketiga, tubuhku sudah menghambur ke pelukannya hingga ia terbungkuk rendah. "Grimmjowwww!"

"Ya, ya, ya…aku tahu kau merindukanku, Rukia. Tapi jangan membunuhku di sini." gerutunya menepuk bahuku pelan karena terlalu kencang membelit dan ia menarik nafas panjang begitu aku menjauh. Tapi tanganku segera menarik kerah jaketnya hingga ia menunduk kembali.

"Kau mau mati di tanganku, hah!?" marahku mendelik dan ia hanya mendesah, seolah sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyentuh barang kotor itu!?"

Grimmjow mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Menjadikan kami tontonan namun tak ada yang berani mendekat. Mungkin mereka berpikir kami sedang melakukan syuting video klip.

"Kau tidak lihat tv?" tanyanya balik. "Aku bersih dari obat-obatan itu."

Cengkramanku terlepas.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak memakainya?"

Dia menyeringai. "Aku belum mau mati di tanganmu, Rukia. Kau lega sekarang?" tanyanya dan aku kembali memeluknya senang yang kali ini di balas oleh Grimmjow.

"Aku mencoba menemuimu saat di Shangri-La, tapi pria botak itu menghalangiku." keluhku bercerita dan kamera mulai menjepret dari sana-sini.

"Pria botak?"

" _Bodyguard_ mu, yang berkulit hitam dan berbadan besar."

 _Juga yang memukul Ichigo sampai tumbang,_ bisikku dalam hati kemudian langsung menggeleng.

Grimmjow menggumam sambil berpikir. "Aku akan memecat Zomari nanti. Dia sudah menyakiti Nona Kecilku." janjinya mengusap pipiku lembut lalu mendongakan wajahku. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan histeria di sekelilingnya yang anehnya, juga tak ku ambil pusing. "Coba ku lihat, apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Hmmm…kau tampak seperti mayat hidup yang baru muncul dari dalam kuburannya." ujarnya sok meneliti dan aku berkaca-kaca. Menarikku dalam pelukannya dan kemungkinan besar, wajahku akan termuat di koran paling depan sebagai tersangka dugaan pacar Grimmjow besok pagi. "Apa yang terjadi, Kecil?" cemasnya.

Aku menyedot ingusku yang keluar. Membiarkan Grimmjow menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku yang basah dan saat itu juga tubuhku tertarik ke belakang. Terhempas di tubuh hangat dengan wangi menyegarkan yang selama ini ku cari. Aroma kayu serta rempah yang pekat.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

Dan suara yang berat itu membuat jantungkuku mencelos dengan dahsyat.

 _Ichigo!?_

Aku mendongak untuk menatap kebenaran pendengaranku.

"Oi, siapa kau ini?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan kasar dan kami benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang bermain film. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjauhkanku dari Ichigo namun pria jeruk itu sudah menggeram padaku.

"Jika kau tak mau ada perkelahian yang bahkan aku jamin polisi tak akan sanggup menghentikanku, lebih baik ikut aku sekarang juga." ancamnya dengan kemarahan memuncak dan membuatku bergidik. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, menarikku untuk pergi namun terhenti ketika Grimmjow menahan satu tanganku yang bebas hingga terjadi tarik-menarik. Mengubah kerumunan di komplek pertokoan Karakura menjadi sebuah lingkaran besar dengan kami bertiga ada di tengahnya.

"Hei, jangan kasar terhadap wanita." ujar Grimmjow memperingati dan pekikan nyaringku adalah yang kemudian terjadi.

Dia jatuh tersungkur di _paving block_ pertokoan setelah satu pukulan dari Ichigo dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Sudah kehilangan diriku yang terseret keluar kerumunan dan mendecih kesal.

Tubuhku terhempas di sofa dengan kuat. Menyeruduk dada Ichigo karena kehilangan keseimbangan dan meninggalkan noda lipstick di kemeja putihnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Jalan!" perintahnya pada Hisagi dan mobil langsung menderu.

Aku menjerit marah dan menarik-narik tanganku. "Apa kau sudah gila!?" semburku terus meronta namun Ichigo tak berniat melepasnya, bergemingpun tidak. "Lepaskan tanganku! Ichigo, ini sakit! Kau menyakitiku!"

Dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Melepas cengkramannya yang membuat tanganku memerah dan melunak. "Maaf…" sesalnya namun aku sudah terlanjur meledak.

"Turunkan aku!"

Laju mobil tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Ku bilang turunkan aku!" teriakku kencang dan Hisagi melirik dari kaca depan. Mencari-cari persetujuan tuannya namun Ichigo tak berkata apapun. Ia terlihat kesal dan akhirnya ikut melampiaskan emosi.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Pacarmu?" Ia menginterogasi. Membuatku mulai jengah setengah mati. Dia baru muncul setelah satu minggu, meninju teman baikku dan sekarang memarahiku? Dia jelas gila jika aku akan diam saja.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada urusannya denganmu." jawabku sinis dan Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Lengan dalam balutan kemeja katunnya terlihat menyembul. Nampak menakutkan.

"Aku datang ke apartemenmu, kau tak ada dan ternyata sedang berpelukan bersama lelaki itu di sana. Katakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, Rukia?"

Aku mendengus culas. "Memang apa yang terpikir dari seorang lelaki brengsek sepertimu tentangku dan Grimmjow? Kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa, kenapa aku harus peduli pada pemikiranmu?"

"Tak punya hubungan?" ulangnya mengernyitkan dahi. Terlihat lebih marah lagi. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin kau bilang kita tak punya hubungan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau yang menganggap kita hanya sebatas _one-nigth-stand_?"

"Apa?" Ia mengukir alur sungai yang makin dalam di pertengahan alisnya. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti di telan bumi. Aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu dan bahkan Hisagi pun menutupi keberadaanmu."

"Hisagi?" Ichigo melempar matanya yang tajam ke depan dan Hisagi menelan ludah. "Kita akan meluruskan ini nanti, Hisagi." tunjuknya lalu berbalik kembali padaku.

"Dengar, Rukia—" Ia menarik nafas. Memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol emosinya dan suaranya melembut. "aku tak pernah menganggap hubunganku denganmu sebatas _one-night-stand_. Aku menginginkanmu, dulu dan sekarang. Soal kau tak bisa menghubungiku, ponselku rusak saat terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu di apartemen, kau ingat?"

Nafasku terjeda. Mataku mengerjap dan api kemarahanku langsung tercebur ke danau.

Ichigo mendesah lelah. "Kakek mengurungku di rumah dan aku baru berhasil menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya hari ini. Maaf, baru bisa menemuimu tapi percayalah, aku serius denganmu." ucap Ichigo membelai pipiku yang basah dan berusaha meyakinkan. Mataku berkedip-kedip, mencari celah kebohongan yang mungkin ada.

"Kau…tak mempermainkanku?" tanyaku masih ragu.

Ichigo mendecak. Mendorong tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan raut keruh. "Akan ku buktikan keseriusanku."

Dan tepat setelah ia mengucapkannya, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya barat bercat putih yang besar. Halamannya kotor oleh tumpukan daun kering berwarna kecokelatan, tak berpagar dan rumput hijau memenuhi pekarangan hingga ke bagian depan. Kotak posnya usang dan miring. Berkarat dan tak terawat. Tapi yang paling penting, aku tahu pasti rumah siapa ini.

Ichigo sudah keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untukku yang masih tercengang di dalamnya. Menuntunku keluar dengan sabar karena kakiku yang bahkan sulit sekali untuk di gerakkan. Mengajakku ke kotak pos yang berisi sebuah amplop putih berpita di dalamnya dan menunggu reaksiku.

"Kau tak mau membukanya?"

Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata. Mengambil amplop, membukanya dengan gemetar dan air mataku terasa sesak sekali. Sebuah kunci rumah dengan pita ungu. Tidak ada surat di dalamnya atau tulisan 'Would you marry me' tapi aku tahu maksud semua kejutan ini. Khas Ichigo, tak terucap tapi pesannya tersirat. Membuatku terkekeh bercampur tangisan dan menggantung kunci di depan wajah Ichigo yang menyeringai. Dia telah menepati janji yang di buatnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah membelinya."

Aku menutup mulutku yang tengah tersenyum sangat lebar dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhku melompat untuk memeluknya. Memejamkan mata dan terisak begitu senang. "Terima kasih, Ichigo…terima kasih…" gumamku senang dan kakiku meninggalkan rumput ketika ia berdiri. Melingkarkan lengan di pinggulku dan menatapku lekat.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk keras. Sekali lagi tertawa bercampur tangisan dan haru. "Kau mengembalikannya…rumahku…"

Ia mendekatkan wajah. Menciumku dengan sangat lembut dan mengisi kekosongan yang ku rasakan selama ini hingga tak memiliki ruang lagi. Dahinya yang terkerut lega menyatu denganku. Ia mendesah pelan. "Rumah kita." ralatnya pelan dan menenggelamkan hidungnya pada lekuk leherku.

***…***

Selesai.

Halo, saya kembali setelah sekian lama dengan sebuah One-Shoot yang tidak bisa di katakan sebagai OS karena saya rasa ini panjang sekali, hahaha

Fic ini di buat untuk mengikuti sebuah acara di Forum Arisan Tante dalam rangka meramaikan pairing Ichiruki tercintah XD (sama 17'an juga kali, yah #fufufu)

Dan terima kasih buat para Tante yang sudah mengundang saya untuk ikut berpartisipasi #peluk satu-satu

Oke, rumah yang ada di fic punya Rukia (cuma saya jelasin dikit aja di fic, hheee) terjual setelah orang tuanya meninggal karena di lilit hutang. Janji yang di buat antara Ichigo dan Rukia itu ketika masih SMA.

Begitulah kira-kira...XD

Terus Merdeka! Merdeka! Merdeka!

Salam Indonesia!

XD #gaje mulai

Semoga cerita ini menghibur,

See you then, Minna...

Feel free to leave your review...

(^-^)/ Jaaaa...

August, 17th 2015

Ayra el Irista


End file.
